


I lost my pillow, can I use you instead?

by Iljira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bokuto is in the national volleyball team because I literally can't imagine him doing a normal job, Bokuto is whipped, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kuroo having a crush on Kenma will most likely be mentioned, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, no beta we die like men, oh yeah Akaashi sells Bokuto a pillow, they switch oK, this is lowkey crack ngl, wow that tag came out of nowhere huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iljira/pseuds/Iljira
Summary: "He swallowed his words when he got a good look at the worker. In front of him stood a handsome – no, stunning pale-faced man with raven black hair. The worker wore a white turtleneck, tucked into black pants. His face was delicately framed by lithe glasses.Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Bokuto shuddered with horror. His worst nightmare of entering the store had been topped by something even more terrifying – being advised by a beautiful person in a mattress store while he pretended like he didn’t use the same beat-up pillow for five years."In short, Bokuto desperately needs a new pillow and ends up simping a little to hard for the salesperson. One of the mattresses in the store ends up receiving a little special testing. I wonder how that could happen aha
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. If in doubt, blame Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first langauge so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes, weird wording or wrong punctuation! (apparently english punctuation is different and I still need to get used to it lmao)  
> This was supposed to be a oneshot but somehow it will now probably have about 4 chapters and double the amount of porn. I am not sorry

Bokuto’s neck ached. To be exact, it had turned so stiff even turning his head hurt. The pain was a constant on his mind. Pain killers had lost their virtue and proper massages only lend short relief. It nagged on his mind all day long, his fingers swiftly kneading the aching muscles. His nights were spent sleepless, tossing and turning to find a comfortable position, which never ended in success. Long, dark bags hung under Bokuto’s eyes, a token of his personal torture.

But the worst of it all - Bokuto couldn’t pinpoint where the sudden onslaught of pain came from. Sure, his spine was a little wonky, but so far painkillers and regular massages paired with steamy showers had kept the soreness in check.

The man knew it couldn’t stem from a lack of muscles – or movement. He lived off of moving after all. So truthfully, he had been at a loss of what to do.

That was until Kuroo took one long look at his friend’s pillow and promptly threw it at Bokuto’s face, asking him how he could be so stupid.

“Bro what the hell is this? A rag? Is that what you sleep on?”

The so-called rag had indeed been Bokuto’s pillow. It was old and worn – clearly past its best years. The filling had parted midway and compressed itself inside the cover.

“I mean… yeah?”

Bokuto held up the pillow in front of him and looked at it with clueless eyes.

“Isn’t that normal?”

“Isn’t that normal?” Kuroo mimicked his friends’ question in a mocking voice.

“No the hell it isn’t you idiot! No wonder you never give me a pillow when I sleep over! You don’t even own a proper one yourself! And you ask yourself why your neck is all messed up?”

To this point of his life, Bokuto had never considered how important a proper pillow might be. He couldn’t ever remember his parents buying new ones – he had just assumed that that’s how it was. A once a lifetime investment and voila, done forever. Back when he had moved out, he had bought a cheap one in a supermarket and that was it. Sure, it had never been particularly comfortable, but did that really matter that much?”

“Bo on god if you don’t go buy a new one anytime soon, I will kick your ass and buy you one myself.”

And that’s how Bokuto ended up in front of a mattress store just a day later, awkwardly kicking pebbles around.

It was a cold December day – only a few days ago it had snowed, covering the city in a thin layer of white. Bokuto had pulled on a thick coat in retaliation, paired with an ugly Pokémon scarf Kuroo had gifted him years ago as a joke. Well, okay, he called it ugly, but truthfully his Hoothoot scarf was his most prized possession and you would have to pry it out of his cold, dead hands to get rid of it.

Looking at the store, Bokuto felt extremely out of place, which was a bit unusual for the man. In social situations he was confident – but buying a new pillow while he obviously knew nothing about the craft? Would someone come up to him to advise him and then judge him for his terrible sleeping habits? Or would he have to look around on his own and ultimately fail? If he came home with the wrong kind of pillow, Kuroo would beat his ass for sure.

It took the man a minute of awkward shuffling around before he finally got ahold of his balls and entered the store. The door jingled at his arrival as an immediate waft of warm air greeted Bokuto inside. The temperature was almost too hot – the young man could already feel himself sweating in his winter coat. Nevertheless, it lent the relatively small store a cozy, comfortable atmosphere.

To his left stood several shelves, parting the store into two smaller sections. Through the gaps he could see a woman who he assumed to be the owner talking to another costumer in a quite familiar manner. Bokuto bowed his head in a greeting when she looked at him – but instead of walking up to him, the woman turned back to the costumer she was serving.

He almost sighed in relief at that. At least no one would be watching him as he made a fool of himself while trying to find a suitable pillow which would appease Kuroo’s fury.

Bokuto aimed his attention at the large Pillows spread across the shelves in front of him. He raised his hand awkwardly to poke one of them with his finger to test out its softness.

Soft. Very soft. His finger sank deeper and deeper into the material. Maybe too soft?

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. How was he supposed to know which grade of softness he would prefer?

“Hello, may I ask what you are looking for?”

A silky, a bit darker voice popped up next to the young man. Bokuto nearly jumped out of his skin and tried to cover it up with a cough.

“I uh- “

He swallowed his words when he got a good look at the worker. In front of him stood a handsome – no, stunning pale-faced man with raven black hair. The worker wore a white turtleneck, tucked into black pants. His face was delicately framed by lithe glasses.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Bokuto shuddered with horror. His worst nightmare of entering the store had been topped by something even more terrifying – being advised by a beautiful person in a mattress store while he pretended like he didn’t use the same beat-up pillow for five years.

The man was so clean, so perfect – Bokuto had to repress his tears, knowing the disappointed glare he would soon have to face out of artfully crafted, deep blue eyes.

God had clearly taken his time on this person… and Bokuto was his least favorite child.

“Are you okay, sir?”

Said person stared at Bokuto, his voice monotone and obviously unaffected by the internal turmoil the man was just going through.

“Oh yes! Totally! Sorry uh…” Bokuto took a look at the nametag the man had attached to his turtleneck. Akaashi Keiji.

“I’m looking for a pillow? Because mine is kind of falling apart and my neck has started hurting. Like. A lot. But I have no idea what kind I should get.”

Way to go Bokuto. Way to fucking go. He could physically feel his soul leaving his body at his rambled words. All this time he had fretted over hiding his embarrassing situation – just to expose himself the first chance he got. Akaashi didn’t judge Bokuto though, instead the worker nodded with a look of consideration.

“What is your typical sleeping position?”

“Uh… On my stomach, I think? And my side.” Bokuto scratched his neck. Were sleeping positions important?

The man nodded as if having gotten to the bottom of the issue.

“Stomach-sleepers generally have neck issues. Sleeping in this position puts an immense strain on it – so does sleeping on your side. It’s slightly better, but not by much. It’s best to sleep on your back, but that’s not something you can really chose. I’d recommend a flat neck pillow, but we should take measurements first to check.”

Bokuto simply nodded, numbed by the flow of information. He threw in soft ‘Hmms’ and “Mh-Hmms” to not appear too out of it – although he totally was. The silky, low voice lulled him in. It relaxed Bokuto so much, he swore he could fall asleep to this man’s voice. But then, the soft flow of words stopped and he snapped back to reality.

Without further ado Akaashi vanished behind the shelves, gesturing for Bokuto to follow him.

The young man finally processed whatever had been said.

His sleeping position was… wrong? Horror crept upon Bokuto. Did this mean he wouldn’t be able to fix his neck-ache? Would Kuroo murder him for sleeping on his stomach?

No, breathe Bokuto. The man concentrated hard as he followed Akaashi to a large computer screen. He had seen Kuroo sleep on his stomach as well, right? Right. No way would his friend be able to execute him for a grave sin he himself had committed.

“Could you tell me your height?”

Akaashi had opened up a program, his back turned to him but his face throwing an expecting glance at Bokuto.

“186 centimeters.”

The man typed it down and went to the next empty box. Bokuto caught himself staring at his broad shoulders and lithe waist. Silently he scolded himself. Just because the workers whole demeanor had him on the floor, didn’t mean Bokuto could stare at him this intently – the man was just doing his job after all. He wouldn’t want to get hit on while working. Did staring at someone for too long count as flirting? He didn’t know, but certainly wasn’t about to risk it.

“And your weight?”

Bokuto paused and had to think for a second. He didn’t weigh himself that often… what had they written in the last interview for a magazine? It had been been a while, and to be very honest, he didn’t care much about his own details as long as they didn’t have to do with his achievements.

“Probably somewhere around 78 kilograms?”

“Ah, don’t they weigh you regularly?”

“Huh? Uh, no?” Bokuto looked at the man, a bit confused. He didn’t get long to ponder the question over though.

“Never mind.”

Akaashi had turned back to the computer to enter the information. For a moment Bokuto had believed the man to have lost his professional persona – a friendlier, curious tone taking its place. Had he been wrong? Had the man’s ears always been this red?

But when Akaashi turned around, his pale face was as straight-laced as it had been when Bokuto had first entered the store.

“Okay then. Please step on there – your heels, shoulders and hips should hit the back – but keep your head steady… and cross your arms in front of your chest”

The men pointed to a weird metal frame with multiple bars attached to it. Bokuto was about to awkwardly waddle to the machine, but then Akaashi spoke up again.

“Oh, and take of your coat first. And the scarf.”

Bokuto could have sworn there was amusement in his voice as he mentioned the latter.

“Oh yeah, of course!” His cheeks burned in shame as he undressed. Yeah, sure Bokuto, take measurements with the thickest fucking coat on he could have possibly worn today. Surely that’s gonna work.

He hastily laid the coat and scarf on top of a stool before he stepped on the metal plate on the floor, his back leaning against the metal pole.

Akaashi got to work instantly, sliding the metal bars in place. His fingers worked meticulously, brushing Bokuto every now and then as they fastened everything in place.

And god, was Bokuto touch starved. He by no means was someone who bothered to distance himself from others, no, quite the opposite, as he always freely gave out hugs – but Akaashi’s accidental touch spread such a comfortably warmth in him it was almost embarrassing.

If it was possible to ask for head pets in a professional setting, Bokuto would have done it by now. Instead, he was forced to lean back and watch, internally crying over his own depravation.

Akaashi’s fingers were so long and graceful, how was it legal for one human being to be this perfect?

“Do you like Pokémon?”

The worker softly touched his neck as he stood behind the metal frame. His question was asked so quietly, Bokuto almost missed it. Of course, Akaashi hadn’t missed the absolutely magnificent abomination on the stool. 

“Of course, who doesn’t!” Bokuto momentarily forgot about his embarrassment and proudly puffed his chest out.

“Although I only love the scarf because of the owls! And because it was a gift.”

“I see.” Akaashi stepped around to walk up to the computer yet again. He wore a small, but honest smile on his lips. It suited the man much better than the professional and distanced face the man kept pulling.

“ _Oh my god_ ” Bokuto couldn’t help but whisper to himself. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. Perfect. Amazing. Brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular. He was now ascending to heaven only to instantly plummet into hell as punishment for being an enormous simp.

Crushing on a stranger was never good for Bokuto’s heart. But crushing on this particular stranger? God, his lungs struggled breath and the man hadn’t even done anything.

Get your shit together. You’re here for a pillow. A gods damned pillow!

“A gift from a lover?” Akaashi clicked on the monitor, the entered data being processed.

Could this be considered flirting? Bokuto visibly perked up for a moment before he shrunk in himself again. No, no he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. This was simple Smalltalk to make the whole procedure less awkward. If he wasn’t freaking out right now, he himself would have initiated it.

“Nah, from a friend. I don’t have a lover”

Ah yes, truly, subtility was one of his strong suits. _Not_.

Later at home, he would probably ram his head into a wall for his response.

“Oh, that’s surprising. Aren’t you really popular?”

Bokuto didn’t even get a chance to reply – the man jumped right back into business.

“As you can see on the monitor, a flat pillow would be best for you. The grade of softness should be around the middle, the same goes for the mattress- “

He kept nodding his head at Akaashi’s words, but truthfully, he wasn’t taking any of them in.

‘Aren’t you popular?’

The phrase ran laps in his head – Bokuto was positive his cheeks must have been glowing at this point. Was he popular? Did he look like the type of person to be popular to Akaashi? Maybe he had a chance? Should he ask? No, he shouldn’t, the man was working, but, maybe, just maybe-

“If you follow me downstairs, we can test out the pillow. I’ll check out your posture on it. Although technically a flat pillow would be the best choice for you, it makes no sense to buy one, if it’s uncomfortable for you.”

“Uh, yeah, sure?”

Bokuto stuttered. What the hell had he missed? Test out a pillow? Checking posture? Was this really necessary? Did you really have to put in this much effort to figure out the right pillow?

“Would you prefer not to?” Akaashi sounded as professional as ever, his words even and monotone.

“No, let’s do it!” Bokuto burst out way too enthusiastic.

Chill Koutarou. Fucking chill.

“I mean- uh yeah sure. I just didn’t know figuring out the right pillow would involve so many steps. Without you I just would have chosen anything that felt remotely okay.”

Akaashi snorted so quietly he almost missed it; his face reddened by the action. Bokuto prayed, knowing he had seen god and absolutely nothing, except maybe that time Kuroo fell off of a tree, would top this.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for. It would be quite a pity if a lack of sleep influenced your performance at work.”

And yeah – that was indeed true. Bokuto had been missing more spikes than necessary in practice lately and his life would soon be on the line with his setter’s waning patience.

He followed Akaashi down a small staircase behind a door he hadn’t even noticed until now, blended in with the rest of the wall.

The room they entered was fully painted a dark shade of blue, a matching carpet covering the floor. Fairy lights were scattered across the ceiling and walls. It resembled a starry night sky – fitting the multiple beds set up across the room. It was just the two of them down there, the noises from downstairs completely drowned out.

“What kind of mattress do you have at home? Its best to match the pillow with it, since I’m guessing you’re not going to buy a new one anytime soon. So we should test the pillow on one that resembles yours the most.”

Bokuto absolutely had no idea what grade of softness his mattress belonged to, but Akaashi didn’t need to know that.

“Just medium soft, I think?”

“…You think, or you know?” Asked Akaashi as he stared him down expressionless.

“I… I know?”

No, he didn’t know – actually, never has he known less in his life. Bokuto could feel his armpits sweating, knowing he was full of shit and so were the answers he delivered with the certainty of a newborn calf taking his very first steps.

He expected to be called out on it – somehow, in some way he felt as if he could receive a bad grade on how well behaved of a costumer he was. Well, considering he was massively crushing on his consultant, he had already failed in that aspect.

To Bokuto’s relief, Akaashi accepted his answer with a simple nod.

“Oh, then you should lie down on this one – I’ll get the pillow.”

Bokuto pulled off his shoes and sat on the bed Akaashi had pointed at. God he was wearing white socks, wasn’t he? Anxiously he risked a glance at the sole of his feet and cringed at the sight. The bottom of his socks had long taken on a grey color. He hadn’t expected anyone to see his feet today, of course he hadn’t paid attention how clean his socks looked. Bokuto could only hope the other wouldn’t pay too much attention to notice it.

It had been a while that Bokuto had felt so small.

He’d call himself a confident guy on good days – but well, now that a very handsome man was going to judge his sleeping posture while Bokuto’s socks resembled the dusty floor under his bed which he hadn’t cleaned in five months, that confidence had shrunk to the size of a golf ball.

“Here you go, you have to lay it down with the bigger side towards you.” Akaashi strutted back and placed the pillow at the head of the bed.

Bokuto crawled over the mattress and laid on his back, placing his head on the pillow. Carefully he robbed around until he felt comfortable enough, Akaashi standing right next to his head.

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

His skin itched to get up right this second. Don’t let him see the socks. Don’t let him see them he would instantly notice how lame you are if he hasn’t already, do not-

Akaashi laughed- not a full laugh, more like a small giggle, but still, he laughed.

“No, I mean like your normal sleeping posture. Barely anyone actually sleeps on their back.”

“Oh.”

Bokuto’s face burned in embarrassment. He was so focused on his dirty socks; he had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing.

And they were still on his mind as he turned over, going for the classic side posture to avoid more exposure.

“Is this okay?” Bokuto swallowed nervously, flustered by the once over Akaashi gave him. A fully professional once over to check his posture, the man reminded himself.

“Hmm let me see…”

Akaashi bend over Bokuto. He couldn’t see what the man was doing – but he was acutely aware of the finger quickly flitting over his body, nudging his limbs here and there.

“Your shoulders should be below the pillow; it puts a strain on your neck otherwise.” Softly the worker urged him to move down, until he was satisfied with the results.

Bokuto stopped breathing at the contact. Yes, he was touch starved and yes, his stomach tingled in a way it shouldn’t have at such minimal contact. Embarrassing. Humiliating. He should be overthinking the meaning of life.

Instead, he found himself barely refraining from leaning into the touch. Akaashi’s fingers were cool, the cold sensation sinking through Bokuto’s sweater. Yet it wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation – not at all. They wandered over his shoulders, drawing small circles with the man’s thumbs.

“No wonder your neck aches with such stiff shoulders.”

Akaashi said the words so quietly as if he had spoken to himself, Bokuto almost missed it. He didn’t respond though, too distracted by the touch he slowly melted into. Although Akaashi’s hands were cold, the sensation they spread wasn’t. Bokuto couldn’t help but relax into the spontaneous massage.

That was until the fingers gently prodded at his neck. Bokuto yelped, goosebumps rising quickly.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Akaashi had pulled back, his eyes concerned.

“No, I, uhm, just didn’t expect your hand to be so cold.”

His blood rushed to his head at the embarrassing sound he had let out. Ears burning in shame, Bokuto averted his eyes as he pretended to inspect the fairy lights behind Akaashi.

He full on knew the coldness wasn’t the only reason he had yelped – no, it was the sensation of those graceful fingers tracing down his spine and igniting sparks.

“Oh. Sorry, I’ll warm them.” Akaashi accepted Bokuto’s answer easy enough and instead began rubbing his palms together, softly blowing into them.

That. Was so god damn precious. Bokuto wanted to cry. This man literally stopped to make sure that Bokuto was alright and now did everything to suit his needs. This was going beyond costumer service – at least for Bokuto’s poor, poor heart it was.

“Here. I hope it’s a little bit better now.”

His fingers quickly found their way back on Bokuto’s neck. They weren’t exactly warm, but it wasn’t like Bokuto was one to complain as the temperature hadn’t bothered him earlier. No, it had been the skin-on-skin contact sending unexpected shivers down his spine.

Bokuto nodded, hoping Akaashi didn’t notice his burning ears. This wasn’t good- this really wasn’t good. He shouldn’t feel this way about some simple touches while being a costumer.

The workers thumb slid down, working over a muscle, while he slightly adjusted the necks position.

“You’re really tense though. You should get a massage as soon as possible – the pillow will help, but it won’t instantly get rid of the deep-seated soreness.”

“Mhm” Bokuto hummed. Without even noticing, his eyes had slipped shut. The earlier self-control which had prevented him from visibly melting under the other man’s hand had long lost its virtue – or hadn’t been there to begin with.

“Is it comfortable? It’s okay if the feeling is a bit unusual, but it should be comfortable enough.”

Akaashi’s voice had turned a lot quieter, more akin to a whisper. Lithe fingers dug into Bokuto’s neck, wandering over the sore muscles and pressing down where it hurt. Slowly but surely Bokuto sank into a deep haze, hypnotized by the smooth voice murmuring into his ears as Akaashi’s fingers took him apart.

“It feels… really good.”

Bokuto’s response was breathy. His body shivered ever so slightly at Akaashi’s continued touch. It felt good. Dangerously good.

Suddenly, the heavenly cool hands pulled away, leaving the man in a confused daze.

He could hear Akaashi clearing his throat.

“Well, will this be the pillow of your choice then? You can test it out for a month, if it ends up not suiting your taste, we have a return policy. I’d recommend using it for two weeks, it shouldn’t take longer to get accustomed to it.”

Out of nowhere, Bokuto got hit by the cold, harsh reality.

“I- yes, yes sure I’ll buy that one!”

Never in his life had the man gotten up that fast before, almost toppling over at the sudden motion. If his face hadn’t been red earlier, it surely was now. Had he really just- no, god no.

Hastily Bokuto threw a glance downstairs to see his pants thankfully as flat as he had last seen them when he had put them on.

“Great, then I’ll quickly get the cover. It’s made to be compatible with all sorts of allergies. Wait at the counter, we will enter your info there.” Akaashi was as unreadable and professional as he had been before the entire fiasco. The man vanished upstairs without another glance, leaving Bokuto behind in a heap of confusion. What the hell was this? Had he just imagined the other man’s touch, that most definitely had gone over checking his posture? Oh no, was _he_ the weird one?

Bokuto thought back to Akaashi’s words. They had been nothing but professional, focused on selling the right kind of pillow.

Oh no. This was even worse than the pale man seeing Bokuto’s dirty socks – he full on was about get off on some poor salesperson checking on his neck posture. He must have weirded the poor guy out – worse, what if he had actually made him uncomfortable?

Almost mechanically Bokuto dragged himself to collect his belongings and put them back on. Akaashi already stood at the counter in the back of the store, the pillow shoved into a reusable bag. The woman – presumably the boss of the mattress shop – was serving another lady next to the man.

Bokuto shrunk in on himself as he walked up to the worker. Should he apologize?

“Here” said Akaashi and pointed at yet another monitor.

“We fill this out for new customers in case they want to come back, so we have all your info at the ready and don’t have to measure you again. I only need your contact info, since I already know your name. Could you tell me your email address?”

Bokuto was about to reply, but got stuck on the latter half of the sentence.

“You know my name?” Utter confusion crossed his face. He hadn’t told Akaashi earlier, right? Or had he missed something in his daze.

Akaashi’s reaction to the question led him to believe otherwise. The man had frozen in place as if caught red-handed.

“Honey, I’d be surprised if anyone in this shop didn’t know your name. Of course, people are going to recognize a member of Japan’s National Volleyball Team.”

A light dawned on Bokuto. Something Akaashi had mentioned earlier, a small side comment, finally made sense. He felt kind of stupid not to have noticed earlier. Of course, Akaashi knew him – or at least of him.

“You’re a fan?” Bokuto couldn’t hold back his bewilderment. Straightlaced, serious Akaashi was a fan of a volleyball team?

Akaashi blushed. He fucking blushed. Bright red drew over his otherwise pale cheeks and it didn’t seem to be going down anytime soon. Bokuto felt as if an arrow had shot him at the view. This was it – this was love at first sight.

“Yeah.” Akaashi ruffled his slightly curly hair bashfully. “I saw you in a match in middle school. You looked pretty cool.”

Bokuto was practically glowing at the praise. “I looked cool? Really?”

“Yes. You looked like a star. I’m not surprised you made it this far.” Said Akaashi with his typical monotone voice.

It didn’t even matter to Bokuto that the man said it with such a straight face – no, the only thing he had on his mind was that this perfect human being somehow had ended up approving of him.

“You’ve really been a fan since middle school?” It hadn’t sunken in yet – how could someone like him actually follow Bokuto’s career for this long. That was almost a decade ago!

“Mhm” hummed Akaashi in reply.

“Wow, that’s amazing!”

It was then Bokuto remembered what had occurred downstair. He acted that weirdly in front of a fan. God, what on earth had he done? Why must it have come to this? He needed to leave now.

“I’m sorry, I should get going, I still have training today!” No, he didn’t have training today. But it made for a good excuse.

“Oh, my apologies for holding you up. Your email? Then we’d be almost done.” Bokuto couldn’t quite place the expression Akaashi made at his words. Was he relieved… or was he disappointed?

It didn’t take long to complete their transaction – the boss waving goodbye as Bokuto pressed his newly purchased pillow to his chest. It took him more courage to leave the shop than he had anticipated, throwing glances at Akaashi whenever the other wasn’t looking – but as soon as he was outside, he speed walked to the next public transport as fast as possible.

If he was going to make anyone responsible for this disaster, it was Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload the second part as soon as possible, that's where we get ✨steamy✨  
> Anyways, this whole story was inspired by me buying a new pillow and ending up with a completely different one than I originally wanted, cause the lady selling me it was simply too beautiful and I either wanted to get married to or adopted by her. My mommy issues have yet to decide.  
> I really hope you enjoy my attempts at humor because I probably pissed myself laughing writing this story. Mostly because of my own ptsd flashbacks of being incredibly awkward with the poor saleslady because I was too busy simping.


	2. How to get fired 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in about two years please don't roast me-

Bokuto was driving his best friend insane. He was very well aware of this, but not prepared to change anything about it. For two whole weeks he had been moping around, whining about the man from the mattress store.

“But Kuroo, he was so handsome! You should have seen his face! And glasses! And the way he talked!”

To which Kuroo would reply “Well then ask him out on a goddamn date you idiot” at least three times a day. Bokuto did not, in fact, ask Akaashi out on a date. He was too scared of making the man uncomfortable – someone who has idolized him for years.

Kuroo took none of that shit.

“Listen, Bo. You fit perfectly into the ultimate category of a Himbo. You’re _the_ ultimate Himbo. You’re dumb, beefy as hell and respect women. Who is, with no exception, undeniably drawn to Himbos? Pretty boys with more braincells than you will ever have!”

Bokuto didn’t even know how to dissect that statement. Was it an insult or a compliment? The world may never know. It somehow made sense though.

“You think I’m beefy?” asked Bokuto, lifting his head from the pillow he had tried to suffocate himself with multiple times the past few days.

“The beefiest man I know!” said Kuroo with a grin, both his thumbs pointing upwards. The black-haired man sat on the end of his friends’ bed as he watched Bokuto wallow in self-pity.

“Bro…” Bokuto, deeply touched by such heart-warming words, teared up and jumped at Kuroo to wrangle him into a hug. That turned into one of the man’s worse decision in life, as they both promptly lost their balance and toppled over the edge. They crashed onto the cold hardwood floor; their limbs tangled into a wild mess.

“Ow! Get off, you fat beefcake! You rammed your elbow into my stomach!”

With an offended huff Bokuto shifted his weight to dig the elbow in even further.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry I called you fat but I can’t bre- urgh- “

When Kuroo’s face genuinely looked like he was about to hurl, Bokuto let up.

“You deserved that.”

“…I guess I did.”

Kuroo caught his breath for a second.

“You know you could always just use the pillow as an excuse to go back to the store. You could return it and get more of that… thorough advise.”

Bokuto didn’t even need to turn his head to know Kuroo was suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

The idea wasn’t new to Bokuto – for days he had been playing with it, but ultimately throwing it into the dumpster over and over again.

“But there is nothing wrong with the pillow! It’s great! I mean I can’t cuddle with it, but it’s nice! And I wouldn’t want to lie to him, you know?”

Ah yes, the cursed pillow that suited Bokuto’s sideways sleeping posture all too perfectly. If only he actually slept on the side regularly. That occurrence was more of a twice a week situation – but of course Bokuto had to simp so hard for Akaashi, he hadn’t let the man see his dirty socks and chosen to lay sideways for the try-out in an attempt to save his honor.

It didn’t mean the pillow was uncomfortable when Bokuto slept on his stomach – no, the height was perfect actually… but somehow, he craved another bigger one to hug to his chest as he snuggled his head in it. Besides that, the whole pillow itself was much too shaped like a board and a little too hard to suit his stomach sleeping taste.

“Then… why don’t you go back for another pillow?”

Bokuto hadn’t even noticed he had ranted his struggle aloud.

“Oh.”

He halted for a moment, then his face lightened up.

“ _Oh_.”

This exact moment was an earth-shaking discovery – its importance coming up right after the first moon landing. Bokuto’s incredibly hopeless crush might not be all in vain after all.

“Bro I think you’re onto something!” He jumped up in excitement, pumped to test his luck right this second.

“I’m a true genius you might say.” Kuroo smugly rubbed his chin, obviously proud of his newest game plan.

“Now listen closely my trusted disciple – I shall teach you how to woo your man properly.”

~*~

“Was there anything wrong with your pillow?”

The plan was simple – ask for an extra pillow, get his posture closely examined and wait for any sign that Akaashi might be into him. Then, flirt. How? He didn’t know. But according to Kuroo’s calculation, it should end in a date. Or at least a promise for one in the future.

_“Just wing it, you’re good at that! Just be yourself… or not. Definitely don’t be yourself. I’m scared of what your overconfident ass might pull off if you acted like yourself.”_

What he hadn’t accounted for was Kuroo sending him on an errand as an apology for all the whining he had to endure. But of course, he couldn’t have sent Bokuto on a normal errand – no, his journey had led him straight to a sex shop.

Bokuto now carried a small bag around with him, of which the contents made him sweat.

 _“Come on, it’s only fair! Are you that prude Bo?”_ Kuroo had laughed at him, the noises resembling more a hyena than anything. Truly a frightening sound – but also provocative enough to get Bokuto on board. It was obviously a trap; one his friend had been sure he’d walk right into.

Kuroo didn’t actually care if Bokuto bought whatever he had been told. The only thing that mattered to him was Bokuto’s traumatized look as he smuggled a 15-inch dildo to his apartment.

He could only hope Akaashi would never learn of this instance – and he really meant never. He’d carry this, his flustered request at the sex shop, and the 15-inch dildo to the grave.

“Nah, it’s perfect!” said Bokuto and smiled at the man with excitement. According to the burning on his cheeks, a small blush must have risen – hopefully Akaashi would simply brush it off due to the cold outside.

Bokuto really wasn’t good at hiding things – especially a fat crush on someone he knew absolutely nothing about – but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t try.

_‘Stay calm Koutarou. First we figure out if he’s interested and then we hit on him cha cha real smooth.’_

“Well, then, is there anything else I can help you with?”

This time Bokuto was much more confident with his request, already having learnt the ropes with his last purchase. Gone were the days of awkward stuttering in front of a mesmerizing employee. He’d even abstained from lathering his hair in hair gel today, since Kuroo had told him it made him look more approachable and handsome. Not that he agreed with the later part of the statement.

“Another pillow! A big soft one, maybe? I tend to cuddle with mine when I sleep on my stomach, but obviously a neck pillow isn’t suitable for that. Since it’s mostly under my chest. Not my head.”

“That sounds like an absolutely horrific sleeping position.”

Bokuto laughed, hands stemmed to his hips.

“The word you’re searching for is ‘terrific’! There is no better sleeping position than this.”

“I don’t think your neck would agree with that, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi faced him calmly, his expression as calm as ever. There was a ‘san’ at the end of the name, yet his words didn’t quite match the respectful title.

Was he… being playful? Bokuto blinked at him in deep consideration. Perhaps Akaashi was just exasperated by his incredibly wrong sleeping positions. It was so incredibly hard to tell with this man. Although he wasn’t cold or emotionless, Akaashi had this constant air of calmness surrounding him. Bokuto wasn’t able to dissect if it represented a good or bad calm, but for someone constantly jumping from one high to another low it was… quite nice.

“I guess you’ll be the judge of that when you check out my posture!” said Bokuto and beamed at the man. Perfect. Exactly like he had planned. Now he’d finally get to test if he had been the only one feeling the tension.

 _“Dude he was totally feeling you up! They usually don’t touch you that much in a mattress store! He should be the one apologizing, not you. Actually, neither of you should apologize. Just ask him out oh my god.”_ Kuroo’s endless comments, some thirstier than others, encouraged Bokuto to take the next step.

“We’re actually closing in ten minutes, you’re a bit late to test out a pillow.”

 _Bam_. In a single instant Akaashi shattered all of his hopes and dreams.

Oh no, no, no. That was _not_ how this was supposed to go.

Bokuto’s face fell, shocked by the revelation.

“I thought you’re open until 8pm…”

“Yes, every day except on Saturdays. We open late and close early on those since we’re understaffed. As you can see, it’s only me today.”

“I’ll come back on Monday then. Do you have a shift on that day?”

And there he went. Exposing himself by specifically asking if Akaashi would be there.

“Actually, that’s my free day…” The man’s cheek reddened as he awkwardly scratched his own neck – the most emotion he had yet shown in Bokuto’s presence.

Was he being shot down? He totally was, wasn’t he? There couldn’t be a bigger possible hint than that except ‘ _Leave me the fuck alone, I’m just doing my job_.’ which that basically translated to. Bokuto knew that from the times he himself had worked parttime while attending University. Costumer service was true hell when it came to undesired advances.

Bokuto’s fallen expression fell even further, genuinely resembling as if he had been punched into the gut.

“Oh, alright. Sorry. Thank you for helping me out anyways.”

The man bowed as a goodbye to scuffle away in defeat and nurse his poor, broken heart with some ice cream. Maybe a mc flurry with extra chocolate sprinkles. Or a tub of Oreo ice cream for him and him only.

“Wait!”

A hand gripped Bokuto’s shoulder and stopped him.

“I could- I could do overtime for you. And check your posture. You’d just have to wait for me to close up.”

Akaashi didn’t only sound desperate- his face looked worried – panicked even. But Bokuto wasn’t able to be lured back so easily. Perhaps the man was only worried about having offended him, or losing a costumer.

“It’s fine, I don’t want to inconvenience you. Don’t worry, I’ll buy the pillow on Monday regardless.”

“You’re no inconveniencing me...”

“Really, you shouldn’t feel forced to stay overtime for a costumer.”

 _‘For a costumer who hit on you and probably made you uncomfortable’_ , was what Bokuto wanted to add but was yet too afraid to say out loud.

“What if… I just want to?” Akaashi looked up at him (although not very high, since his height was close to his own. Probably the perfect height for kissing.) through thick lashes. His cheeks had reddened visibly, his lips thinly pressed together as if fighting through a wave of heavy embarrassment.

“Yo- “, Bokuto choked on his own tongue for a good second, blundering any coherent sentence he could have formed in that moment – which probably was none at all.

“You _want_ to?”

Suddenly, there was a chance of not having to jump off a cliff out of embarrassment and self-hatred. A slim chance, but still a chance.

“Yeah. Just- just wait a moment.” The composure Akaashi had carried since Bokuto had met him started to crumble. Flustered the man patted his shoulder, meant to be a friendly action but now only pulling attention to the fact that he hadn’t let go of it for the entirety of their conversation.

Bokuto’s thoughts raced at least one hundred miles over the speed limit of a German highway. Meaning more often than not, there was none and he had a hard time keeping up with them.

His entire insides screeched like the time a spider had fallen from the ceiling on top of his blanket in the middle of the night, except the good but also very freaked out variant of it.

What? What does this mean? He had been thrown through a loop of Akaashi hating him or actually being interested far too many times by now his heart was about to give out.

Speaking of the man, he had locked the door, ensuring no other costumer to enter. Shortly after he also locked the cash register, slipping the key into his pocket.

“Let’s go downstairs.”

“Are you really sure?” Bokuto trotted behind Akaashi regardless of his fear of intruding any further, following the man into the mattress filled basement.

“Of course.”, was all Akaashi had to say before he ducked into another small room and disappeared from sight. Already knowing the procedure, Bokuto pulled off his shoes in the meantime. Shortly after, the man returned, a huge pillow pressed to his chest.

“Is that something you were looking for?”

Bokuto tested the pillow’s squish, noting its bouncy consistency – softer than the neck pillow, but not so soft he’d completely crush it under the weight of his torso.

“Yeah, that’s perfect.”

The man grinned at Akaashi; a bit too happy about a simple pillow... because he wasn’t happy about the pillow, but about Akaashi’s crestfallen expression, knowing how Bokuto would use it.

“Alright then.” The raven-haired employee sighed in deep pain. “Lay down. Let’s see how terrible this is.”

“Oh, it’s going to be great!”

Careful not to jostle the bag he carried from the sexshop, Bokuto placed it next to the bed from last time, leaning it against its frame. He couldn’t stop his blush rising, knowing what was inside. Damn you Kuroo.

Someday, his best friend would have to pay for the humiliation he had caused – but first, Bokuto had a very handsome employee to seduce.

Assured it wouldn’t flip over at random, Bokuto flopped onto the bed and bounced off the mattress with the impact.

Then the man proceeded to snatch the pillow, hugging it to his chest as he rolled onto his stomach. This time he didn’t have to worry about dirty socks because he had made sure to wear fresh black ones before leaving the house, thank you very much.

With a bit of wriggling, he got comfortable.

“Sooo… I guess that’s how I sleep most nights.”

The only answer he got was another exasperated sigh. Considering Akaashi no longer acted as professional and distanced as he had on the first day, he took that as a good sign.

“Ah.” Bokuto couldn’t describe the sound he let out when a single finger suddenly stroked over his exposed neck down to his shoulders. He really hoped it hadn’t sounded like a moan. That might drive him over the cliff after all.

“Cold?”

“No. Just unexpected.” He buried his face in the pillow for Akaashi to continue on, his embarrassment hidden in the soft feather filling. The finger resumed its path down his shoulder blades before stroking straight up his spine to reach his neck again. Bokuto had to suppress a shiver, his spine sensitive to the touch.

“You’re straining your muscles all over in this position.”

Akaashi moved his finger in circles to emphasize certain spots.

“See right here? It’s already tensing up right now. If you’re laying like this, it’s like you’re facing the floor all day long while standing up.”

The finger bore into a muscle, applying pressure on a point Bokuto didn’t even know existed.

The man held his breath, unsure how to react but enjoying the attention nonetheless – you know, like any other touch starved human being. Totally normal and not at all concerning. If Akaashi was a kidnapper holding him at ransom, he’d probably still melt under his touch.

“It goes down from all the way up here…” Akaashi now used his entire hand, lightly massaging near his hair line, then trailing it back to his shoulder blades. “right down here.”

Bokuto blinked his eyes, trying his hardest to keep them open. Unlike last time, Akaashi’s hand was pleasantly warm, its gentle moves soft and relaxing.

This time he knew for sure this was more than the normal amount of body contact you needed to check his bad posture, but he found it hard to tell Akaashi to stop – more like he craved to ask for more, barely refusing from giving into his urges.

“You’re really tense all over… Don’t you see someone to help you with that regularly?”

Akaashi’s second hand joined the first, and suddenly the fleeting touched had turned into an outright shoulder massage. The raven-haired man’s thumbs slid under Bokuto’s shirt, paying a bit harsher attention to the stiff muscles. Bokuto blushed up to his ears, the skin-on-skin contact making his head spin.

The pressure Akaashi applied was hard and it hurt more than Bokuto had bargained for – but ultimately the muscles loosened, laxer than he had felt them in weeks. How did Akaashi find every spot his usual masseuse missed?

When Akaashi hit a particularly sensitive nerve, Bokuto couldn’t help but groan out loud. God that hurt – in a good way, but it hurt.

Suddenly, Akaashi’s heavenly hands pulled back.

“Oh. Oh god I’m so sorry I’m used to massaging people from home so I just- I started out of habit- “

He couldn’t see Akaashi walk away, but he could hear him stumble back a few steps in shock. Something rustled, then a quiet thud sounded throughout the room.

“I’m so sorry I knocked your- “

The man cut himself off and the room fell into uncharacteristically silence. Before, Bokuto had paid attention to Akaashi’s slow and even inhale and exhale – now it had stopped, as if he was holding his breath.

It took Bokuto about ten second to rise from the syrup his mind had delved into to realize why exactly Akaashi was so silent and which of his belongings could have possibly been knocked over.

_Oh god._

Never had Bokuto sat up so fast before in his entire life.

 _“Please kill me right now_ ”, the man whispered, catching sight of the fifteen-inch dildo on the floor.

In any other scenario he might have laughed – not, however, when he literally dropped a sextoy the size of a horse cock right in front of the man he was trying to impress.

He was beyond fucked.

There was no saving this.

The silence stretched between them became excruciatingly painful with every second that passed.

“Do you… actually use that?” Akaashi stared at the toy with an indescribable expression.

“God no!” Bokuto gasped in horror. “That would literally kill me!”

“Well, some people like it.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Bokuto’s horror only furthered at the imagination of anyone actually putting that thing to use. If anything, it would probably feel like giving birth through his asshole.

“Why are you carrying it around then?” Akaashi’s gaze now turned from the toy to Bokuto, his left eyebrow raised high into the air.

“I- I- “Bokuto stuttered, already on the defensive to save the last crumbs of honor he had – which wasn’t a lot, considering the situation he currently found himself in.

“My friend made me buy it!”

“Oh? That’s what they all say.”

“No really! It was revenge because I kept whining to him about asking you on a da- “Bokuto’s mouth clamped shut, realizing what he had just said. For a moment he prayed Akaashi hadn’t caught on – but bad luck had latched onto his heel and wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

“You wanted to ask me out?” Bokuto and Akaashi stared at each other, both their cheeks glowing red in the dim light of the room.

“… Maybe?”

Akaashi stayed silent, keeping the eye contact, which made Bokuto squirm underneath his captivating eyes.

“Okay fine! Yes. I wanted to ask you on a date but I didn’t know how!”

“Simply asking would have been a good first step.”

“Well, then I’m asking you right now, smartass.” Bokuto crossed his arms in front of him, chest puffed out in defiance.

“That’s a bit aggressive, isn’t it?” Akaashi grinned as he stalked closer, reducing the distance he had put between the two of them earlier.

Bokuto’s heartrate picked up as the man sat down on the mattress next to his knees. Suddenly, their faces were so much closer than they had ever been before. Unlike earlier, Akaashi’s breathing no longer came in even, slow puffs, but instead had picked up its tempo a little bit – the only sign the man felt anything like nervousness.

How they had come from exposing Bokuto’s massive horse cock (well, not his actual dick, but bad enough to consider never leaving the house again) to their conversation resembling something akin to flirting, he truly couldn’t fathom.

…This was flirting, right?

Sensing Akaashi’s breath ghosting over Bokuto’s cheeks, the tension rose steadily.

“I. Uh. Yeah.” Bokuto stuttered stupidly, eyes flicking down to Akaashi’s lips and back up again.

“My answer is yes, by the way.”

“To what?” Bokuto was unable to keep a straight thought, his attention entirely on the man in front of him. His lips were shaped so elegantly – beautiful like everything about Akaashi. Their light pink color was alluring, drawing him in, yet way too far to reach.

Akaashi released a breathy laugh. “The date, Bokuto-san.”

“Really?” His voice escaped in a whisper, hypnotized by Akaashi’s face that only seemed to inch closer and closer. Soon the distance between the two men had vanished, only a feathers breadth separating their lips. Bokuto hadn’t even noticed himself leaning in to meet the other– but Akaashi prevented them to touch entirely.

“Really. Can I kiss you?”

His lips barely brushed over Bokuto’s as he spoke, sending tiny sparks from where they touched. Bokuto’s breath went heavy, desperate to finally connect the distance. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, they drooped closed.

“ _Please_.”

He could feel Akaashi form a smile against his skin – that’s all the warning he got before the man’s lips finally pressed onto his own. They were soft and warm, unlike Bokuto’s chapped lips, that he tended to gnaw on with his teeth while focused. However, Akaashi didn’t seem to mind as he only leaned in closer. Tenderly he cradled Bokuto’s jaw with one of his hands, holding it in place as he continued to kiss him. His stomach did somersaults as their lips fell into a sensual push and pull. Everywhere Akaashi touched him, starting by his fingers and ending with the kiss they shared, he began to burn up.

Bokuto had assumed this to end quickly, but with the way Akaashi kissed him deep and slow, his brain short-circuited. It wasn’t like he wanted it to end quickly either – his self-control had flown right out the window since the raven-haired man had first leaned in.

Unable to do anything but respond, Bokuto clung onto the man’s shoulders, his back pressed against the headboard of the bed.

Slowly but surely the kiss changed its tempo, turning more and more desperate, their lips connecting and disconnecting in a hurry. Their quickened breaths mingled, refusing to pull away even for a second. Bokuto’s hands moved around restlessly, stroking his back until finally, they gripped onto the other man’s hair to pull him even closer.

Akaashi let out an encouraging noise, then moved to change his position. He parted Bokuto’s legs with confidence and settled between them, pressing the man against the headboard even further.

By now both of his hands held Bokuto’s face, their touch gentle but decisive. Bokuto was stuck, unable to escape – but not in the bad kind of way.

His body felt burning hot in Akaashi’s kiss and strong grip, arching into the man for more – more contact, more kisses, just more and more of then raven-haired man until he filled his entire being.

Bokuto jerked and gasped quietly when Akaashi’s tongue snuck out to join the make out-session, softly stroking over his lips.

_Oh. Oh no._

Bokuto noticed the heat moving down his body and gathering in his nether regions. With the second flick of Akaashi’s tongue, his thumbs caressing his face oh so tenderly at the same time, his pants began to tighten more than he favored them to.

_Shit. Fuck. God fucking damnit._

He was, undeniably, getting hard like a horny teenager during his first make-out-session.

The man began to squirm underneath Akaashi, trying to adjust his legs to hide the rather obvious boner he sported – but the further he tried to rob away, the further Akaashi’s knee seemed to follow.

“Wait- “Bokuto tried to slip out a warning between kisses, but then the knee slipped just the tiniest bit closer, pressing right onto the tent in his pants.

Bokuto moaned into Akaashi’s mouth, pulling on the man’s hair a little tighter.

Akaashi drew back with dark eyes and spit slick, reddened lips. His face had taken on a healthy blush – a witness of his own excitement.

“You’re hard.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

Bokuto nodded embarrassed, blushing from head to toe.

“Yeah.”

Bokuto was about to apologize, ready to be kicked out any minute _– god, how could he get so horny over a little bit of kissing_ \- but Akaashi rose his voice again.

“I could take care of that…”

“What?” Bokuto swallowed heavily, his throat drying at Akaashi’s offer.

“If you want to. I can take care of you.” The raven-haired man emphasized his words by moving his knee once more, raising the pressure on Bokuto’s dick.

Before Bokuto could think about if this really was a good idea – shit he had wanted to take this slow, take Akaashi out on a date, maybe kiss him on the third, really savor getting to know the other man – he nodded, croaking a weak. ‘ _God yes_.’

His dick had taken over all his brain functions and he couldn’t really say he complained.

“Lay down on your stomach. Like earlier. And pull your shirt off.” Once again Akaashi vanished into the sectioned off room.

Bokuto’s stomach bottomed out, his dick hardening at the casual orders. He wasn’t used to being ordered around, nor being the one taken care of. Usually, he’d be confident, leading the other person… but with Akaashi, he couldn’t help but be strung along.

Whatever the man suggested, he wanted to say yes and amen to. Hell, if he asked, he’d drop on his knees and pray. Preferably with a dick in his mouth.

After he undressed his upper half, Akaashi returned carrying a towel and a tube Bokuto couldn’t identify from the distance.

Bokuto was about to lay down on the towel, his heart thrumming in excitement, but Akaashi halted him once more. “Perhaps you should take off your pants as well.” The man’s eyes glinted, his lips carrying another subtle smile. Akaashi had a way to express himself in an incredibly teasing, but at the same time caring manner. Hot and cold, spicy and sweet – an addicting flavor Bokuto already couldn’t get enough of.

“Yeah okay, sure.” Bokuto nodded hectically, wriggling out of his pants in a less than elegant way. Questioningly he tugged on his underwear, but Akaashi shook his head.

“No, that comes later. For now, just relax.”

The man laid down obediently, suppressing a sigh when his dick grazed the laid-out towel. Laying like earlier, relaxing was easier said than done – not because Bokuto wasn’t comfortable, but because he couldn’t see Akaashi. The thought of what the man might come up with next was a little too thrilling to keep still.

There was a bit of rustling, then the sound of a cap opening and closing.

Bokuto was about to turn his head to catch a glimpse of what Akaashi was doing, right when warmed up fingers, coated in what he guessed to be massage oil roamed over his neck much like they had done mere minutes ago. They poked here and there, focusing on one spot before skirting off, teasing Bokuto everywhere but nowhere at the same time.

Tense, the man held his breath, all too aware of the hardness laying underneath him. He could feel Akaashi’s weight settling over him, pressing him deeper into the mattress as his thighs bracketed Bokuto’s hips.

“Relax, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi had leaned over his back to hotly breath the words into his ear. At first it was only the raven-haired man’s gentle hands wandering over his body, exploring the freshly exposed skin, then Akaashi’s mouth joined, scattering butterfly kisses from his neck to his spine. Bokuto’s skin tingled, every kiss on his spine sending little lightning strikes through his body.

His breathing picked up; the touches so subtle they only furthered his desperation.

“You’re sensitive here?” Akaashi asked, trailing a finger down Bokuto’s spine. The man gasped and arched his back into the touch.

Normally, Bokuto wouldn’t react so responsively – perhaps, because he usually wasn’t the center of attention in bed – but something about Akaashi’s silky voice carrying through the room, Bokuto at his mercy, made his head spin.

“Ye-Yeah.”

“Hm, okay.” Was all he said before he held fast onto Bokuto’s hips and flattened his tongue against his skin, licking a stripe straight down his spine.

Bokuto’s hip’s twitched violently, sparks igniting all over his body at the touch - but he was held back by Akaashi’s unrelenting grip. He let out a whine, an honest to god whine, when he couldn’t get the friction he wanted, his cock uselessly oozing precum. His body tingled all over, his nerves on edge.

“Akaashi!” The man complained, frustration evident.

“Sorry, sorry, just wanted to tease you a little.” Akaashi laughed quietly. It was unfair how attractive it sounded, considering he was torturing Bokuto. In such a cruel manner.

The procedure from earlier continued – hard pushes of fingers working masterfully on his tense muscles, while Akaashi’s mouth wandered from one place to another, seeking out Bokuto’s sensitive spots.

Bokuto jerked when Akaashi bit down on his waist, his pelvis rutting against the mattress. He couldn’t stop the relieved moan escaping his lips when he finally had something touch his hard dick. This time, Akaashi didn’t stop him and he took it as permission to keep going, slowly rubbing himself against the towel-covered mattress.

With every bite and kiss, his dick twitched – god he needed proper friction so badly.

After another minute of Akaashi’s never ending teasing, he finally gathered his will to speak up.

“Please… do more. touch me more Touch me properly.” Bokuto felt like burying his head into the pillow out of embarrassment, but his dick spoke of another tune, knowing it did not want to come from some back touches and the friction of a soft towel – so instead he threw a begging glance over his shoulder, catching Akaashi’s eyes.

The man halted for a second, licking his lips. Then he smiled, eyes filled with arousal.

“If that’s what you wish.”

It was only now Bokuto noticed Akaashi was hard – he hadn’t even touched himself. He had gotten hard simply by watching Bokuto, listening to his voice – and god if that wasn’t the hottest thing.

“You’re killing me over here.” Said Bokuto and dropped his face to groan into his pillow.

“I hope in a good way though.”

He didn’t even need to turn his head to hear the smile in Akaashi’s voice – what a smug bastard he was.

“I wouldn’t beg if you weren’t.”

Akaashi’s hands wandered down, down, down, the pressure hard on his skin.

Bokuto breathed shakily when they didn’t halt at his lower back.

With no hesitation, the hands slipped into his underwear, gripping his ass.

Bold fingers fondled his cheeks, squeezing and stroking them. The movement rocked Bokuto’s hips further into the mattress, a torturous sensation of feigned relief, only to realize it wasn’t nearly enough. By now, his arousal had begun to leave wet spots on his underwear. If Akaashi didn’t touch his dick anytime soon, he would simply implode.

Just when he was about to complain again, one of the fingers swiped a little further, drawing a line straight over his hole.

Bokuto jerked, holding in a gasp. At first, he thought it to be a coincidence, but then Akaashi seemed to close in on it more and more frequently until he began circling the sensitive skin at last.

The sound of another cap opening and closing echoed through the room.

“Akaashi…?” Bokuto whispered, now considerably more nervous than he had been several seconds ago.

“Yeah?”

The man pulled Bokuto’s underwear down far enough to gain proper access, then circled Bokuto’s hole again, his fingers now considerably slicker and slightly colder. Bokuto could feel himself twitch down there, reacting to the careful but persistent touch.

“What… are you doing?”

That seemed to catch Akaashi’s attention, bringing his movement to a halt. To his own surprise, Bokuto almost repeated his desperate whine at that.

“Getting ready to finger you?” This time, the man’s voice carried a bit of uncertainty with it.

“I- I never really- “Bokuto stuttered, too embarrassed to face Akaashi.

“I’ve always been the top…”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

Awkward silence spread between them. Fuck, had he killed the mood?

“I don’t mind switching. Sorry for assuming, you just seemed really into it?”

“It’s not that I’m not….” Bokuto let the sentence hang in the air. Until now, Bokuto hadn’t even known he could want anyone touching him down there- but the emptiness it left when Akaashi removed his hands entirely spoke volumes.

“But?”

“The last time I tried anything it really hurt and not in the good way.” Murmured Bokuto. He could feel his face grow red, reaching up to the tip of his ears. It was true – back when he was experimenting, which to be very honest, had never stopped, someone had attempted to finger him. They hadn’t even been able to reach the main event since the fingering itself had been so uncomfortable and Bokuto’s butthole had hurt for an entire week afterwards. Not exactly the way he wanted his toilet business to go.

However, with Akaashi…

Shyly the man glanced over his shoulder back to Akaashi, finally having gathered his balls to face him.

“I’m not exactly against giving it another shot with you…?”

“Are you sure? I mean gladly, but I wouldn’t want to pressure you into anything.”

As an answer Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled it back to where it had been earlier, pressing it right against his hole.

Fear be damned, if it was this man with his sharp blue eyes, he’d be ready to try almost anything.

He held eye contact with Akaashi provocatively, slightly moving against Akaashi’s fingers to get him moving, rutting against the mattress underneath in the process.

Bokuto’s mouth fell open to draw in air, then he licked his lips.

“Do it. And after that, do me. If you do well enough, of course.”

“Confident, aren’t we?”

Akaashi leaned forward and dove into Bokuto’s lips, licking into his mouth when he gasped in surprise. His tongue roamed his mouth quite self-assured before pulling back to nip on Bokuto’s bottom lip with his teeth, delving right back in shortly after. His usage of his tongue tethered on too much and barely enough, switching up constantly. It overwhelmed Bokuto – Akaashi’s smell intoxicating while his touch made a mess of him.

Bokuto groaned when he could feel Akaashi’s hardness press up against his ass, still covered by the fabric of his pants. Teasingly he rolled his hips, stimulating Akaashi’s dick as well as his own in the process, moving from the mattress back into Akaashi.

The man responded by rutting against Bokuto’s ass, quiet curses escaping their kiss.

The slow tempo from earlier had switched up, gaining the bit of aggression Bokuto had missed.

Ultimately, Akaashi removed his hips from the equation, but didn’t break their kiss. Instead, the man reintroduced the hand Bokuto had grabbed earlier, smearing more of the slick substance onto Bokuto’s hole. It didn’t feel like the massage oil Akaashi had used earlier, perhaps a bit tingly, so Bokuto could only guess he had found the not so well-hidden bottle of lube in the sexshop’s bag.

For a moment, Akaashi backed away and ripped a condom open, placing it over three of his fingers. Then he squirted more lube on top, spreading it evenly.

Bokuto flushed, nervous butterflies raising, but didn’t attempt to put a stop to it.

Akaashi’s fingers were lithe and long, so graceful it was obscene to see them act out such filthy gestures.

Never had Bokuto wanted something inside him more.

Akaashi threw him one more questioning look. When Bokuto nodded, he smiled and leaned into another kiss, quickly moving down to suck and bite on the man’s neck instead.

Bokuto tensed when one of the fingers pressed down, its tip barely entering the tight ring.

Slowly but surely, it inched its way inside. Bokuto could feel Akaashi’s gaze on him as he kissed a wet stripe up his neck.

Although they barely knew each other, he checked on him so carefully it warmed Bokuto’s heart.

The sensation of the finger entering him, pulling back shortly after to thrust in a bit further was weird. Extremely weird to say the least.

“Is it okay?”

Akaashi must have had picked up on his building frown.

“Do you want me to be honest?”

“Shoot.”

“It kinda feels like taking a dump.”

Akaashi’s face dropped onto his neck, the man’s shoulder’s shaking from laughter. He breathed hotly over Bokuto’s neck as he giggled, raising goosebumps on his skin. With an affectionate kiss on Bokuto’s shoulder, way different to everything they had done until now, Akaashi slowly regained control of himself.

“Don’t worry, it’s only like this in the beginning. It’ll get better, I promise.”

Bokuto pouted, a little offended to be so blatantly laughed at.

“If you’re lying, I’ll send the giant horse cock to your bosses address.”

“Don’t give that poor woman a heart attack. I doubt she even knows dildos in this size exist.”

The claim only caused Akaashi’s giggle to rise up again, the man more amused by his own imagination than anything else.

“Stop laughing and get back to work!”

Bokuto swatted at Akaashi’s face when the man snorted.

“Yes, your majesty.”

Although acting so irritated, Bokuto couldn’t help but smile to himself with every giggle Akaashi let out. The way Akaashi had acted as an employee, Bokuto had assumed him to be quite serious – and maybe he was – but he certainly also knew how to let loose and fool around.

“Let me show you how good it can feel.”

Akaashi’s finger slipped in a lot further on the next thrust and instead of pulling out, stayed pressed deep into Bokuto’s inside.

Suddenly, the man crooked his finger and wriggled it around, searching the walls.

Bokuto’s breath shook in anticipation, his abdomen clenching, knowing exactly what Akaashi was looking for.

“Oh.” He exhaled a trembling sigh when the pad of Akaashi’s finger brushed over a spot inside him.

“There we go.” Akaashi murmured, his eyes still focused on Bokuto’s face. Whenever Bokuto’s eyebrows as much as fluttered, he’d kiss whatever part of his temple he could reach.

At first, it was just a subtle prickle, but with every bit of increased pressure as Akaashi closed in on Bokuto’s prostate, the intensity increased by a tenfold.

“That’s right, just relax into it.”

Bokuto gasped, his body beginning to tremble. God, he felt so hot – he couldn’t even describe what it was like to be stimulated through his ass. Shivers flickered from his spine down to his toes, which curled on themselves with each little push.

Bokuto couldn’t control the movement of his hips, twitching with every harder stroke on his prostate and rocking further onto Akaashi’s finger.

“Add another one.”

All the fear Bokuto had carried earlier had vanished, dissipated by the throb of his cock caused by a single finger of Akaashi pressing down on his prostate.

The only flutter in his stomach when he felt a second finger lining up was the buzz of excitement.

“Not feeling like taking a dump now, does it?”

Akaashi’s smug line might have ruined the moment, if it hadn’t been for him adding his middle finger right after. Instead of countering with a witty sentence of his own, Bokuto’s mouth dropped open at the newly added stretch. It burned a little, being filled still alien to him, but oh if every crook of Akaashi’s fingers didn’t make him crave more of that strangely addicting sensation.

“God keep going.”

At first, the fingers slipped in and out at a leisurely pace, spreading apart to get Bokuto accustomed to the stretch. It quickly evolved to Akaashi pumping his fingers into his ass, hitting the prostate straight on and sending sparks through his body. By now, the only thing Bokuto could do not to totally embarrass himself with the noises pressed out of his lungs at every push, was biting down the pillow underneath him, drooling over it in the process. But even that didn’t last long – Akaashi nudging him until he turned his head back to receive a wet kiss.

This time Akaashi didn’t wait until Bokuto gasped out a plea. The third finger went in with little to no issue, filling Bokuto further. Fuck it was so weird -but so _good._ The thought of Akaashi’s cock filling him made him break the kiss with a moan.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah- Good. Really good.”

Bokuto rolled his hips against every pump of the fingers, fucking himself on them. His cock ached, craving stimulation, but he knew if anyone touched it, he wouldn’t last much longer. He couldn’t, however, refuse himself the pleasure of rolling down on the mattress in the same move he fucked back on Akaashi’s fingers.

“Good. Can I leave any marks?”

“Fuck. Do it. I don’t care.” Too busy rotating his hips, Bokuto truly couldn’t give a shit about his teammates possibly teasing him in the locker room.

For a second, Bokuto could feel Akaashi’s lips pull into a smile – then the man began sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder. The spot was so ticklish it almost made Bokuto flinch away, but it quickly turned into a goosebump-raising tingle, only adding to the heat gathering above his dick. Every touch had Bokuto so sensitive, he really believed he could come from Akaashi’s fingers in his ass.

Circling the sensitive spot with his tongue for the last time, Akaashi released Bokuto’s skin with a pop and gripped him by the hips instead, forcing them high into the air. Bokuto was ready to protest, now unable to rut into the mattress – but his opposition quickly got smothered by Akaashi’s free hand wrapping itself around his leaking dick.

“Wait if you touch there- “, Bokuto moaned when Akaashi’s thumb swiped over its head, focusing on the sensitive slit oozing precum. He trembled as heat began to gather in his abdomen, pulsating in waves. His muscles clenched and unclenched out of order, causing Bokuto to twitch all over. Akaashi spread his fingers against the rhythmic clenching of his hole, then pushed down on his prostate with unforgiving pressure.

 _“I’ll come_.” Uselessly attempting to muffle another moan he bit down on his lip in desperation. His warning didn’t make Akaashi stop in the slightest – no, instead the man only began to jerk him off faster, lube and precum squelching with every drag up and down.

“I’m serious, I’m so _fuck_ \- fucking close!” He wasn’t supposed to come yet, no, first Akaashi was supposed to fuck him properly, make a mess out of his insides, he knew that, he knew what he wanted- but every thrust of Akaashi’s fingers, massaging his prostate so artfully caused him to rock onto the penetration further, unable to control himself.

_God, he needed to come so badly._

Akaashi softly nibbled softly on Bokuto’s earlobe, kissing the surrounding area, contrasting the meticulous way he fingered the man, taking him apart with ease.

“Then come. I won’t fuck you until we had our first date.”

And that’s what did it to Bokuto. Not the outright prostate massage, nor Akaashi circling his head with every upstroke in a teasing manner.

It was Akaashi’s voice, reminding him he actually had a chance to see the man again, their interaction not only a simple one nightstand, soon to be forgotten.

_“Akaashi.”_

It took another one, two strokes for him to come into Akaashi’s hand. Bokuto’s entire body shook with the force of his orgasm, feeling himself clench around Akaashi’s fingers as the pleasure rocketed through him in waves. His dick spurted over the mattress with every pulse of his orgasm, drawn out way longer than usual.

Throughout the entire time he fell apart, Akaashi held him and continued stroking him, until finally he slowly faded the movement out. When the sensitivity began to kick in, Bokuto could feel himself being shifted, Akaashi opting to hug him to his chest instead.

The man kissed Bokuto’s forehead tenderly, scattering smaller pecks all over his face.

For quite a few minutes, Bokuto had the hardest time calming his breathing, his heart running another marathon in his chest – he wasn’t sure if that was due to the amazing and very different orgasm he just had, or Akaashi’s sweetness almost murdering him.

“That was…” Bokuto started but trailed off, not sure how he should describe it. Amazing? Way better than he had thought this could ever be? Realizing he had wasted a lot of his time by insisting on only topping because he chickened out after one bad experience?

“I hope good?” Akaashi pulled him closer with the arm he had wrapped around Bokuto’s back.

“That’s an understatement.” Bokuto laughed breathily.

All of his nervous energy when he first had entered the store had been sucked out of him – his whole body gone limp, as relaxed as he hadn’t been in ages. If that was his apartment, he could imagine drifting off to sleep right now, cuddled up to Akaashi’s chest, his head leaning against the man’s shoulder. And fuck, if he didn’t want that right now – lulled in by the man’s scent while he floated on cloud nine.

Bokuto changed his position a bit to get more comfortable, not ready to give up on the impromptu cuddle session yet - until he bumped into something hard. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was considering Akaashi immediately flinched at the contact– nor for him to realize he had fucked up majorly.

“Oh my god you didn’t even get to come yet!”

Bokuto pushed himself up enough to look at Akaashi, plagued by a guilty conscience. In all his sexual endeavors, he had made it a point to put his partner first, to make sure they came before him – and now, after a little fingerfucking, he had managed to forget about Akaashi’s own pleasure entirely.

Hell, if he hadn’t literally bumped into it right now, he would have called it a night and hit the sack as soon as possible.

“I mean, we only agreed to take care of you, it’s not like I expected anything from you…” Akaashi squirmed underneath his eyes, his face burst into flames. He didn’t even look at Bokuto, carefully angling the rock-hard boner away from him.

“Akaashi, no offense, after making me come like that, I’m feeling a bit offended on your behalf.”

“But you don’t have to return the favor if you don’t want to, Bokuto-san. That’s not what I did this for.”

At that Bokuto actually rolled his eyes a little. It was a fond eyeroll – but he also couldn’t quite fathom where Akaashi had gotten the impression he _wouldn’t_ want to return the favor.

“Well, if _you_ want to get your dick sucked, I suggest you sit on the edge of the bed right this second.

Bokuto slipped off of the bed, kneeling in front of it. He sure as hell couldn’t imagine holding himself up in bed to suck the ever-loving-fuck out of Akaashi’s dick, his limbs still wobbly and weak, so this had to do – his knees certainly wouldn’t thank him, but oh well.

Akaashi spluttered, clearly flustered by the bold action. For someone so in control earlier, he really got embarrassed easily when it concerned his own pleasure.

“There there, I’m ready whenever.” Bokuto patted the mattress, waiting for Akaashi to rise from his position.

Seeing the man flush so hard even his ears turned red, was a thrill Bokuto had yet to get used to.

With a bit of hesitation, Akaashi crawled across the bed and sat in front of Bokuto.

“Pants off. I’d pull them off with my teeth, but I can’t exactly do that when you’re sitting, can I?”

If Akaashi had enjoyed the power he had over him earlier, it was now Bokuto’s time to thrive under the man’s nervous but aroused gaze, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Jesus.” Akaashi muttered under his breath but didn’t hesitate to pull them off – he went to get rid of his underwear as well, but remembering Akaashi’s teasing from earlier, Bokuto halted his action.

“That’s for later.” Bokuto knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face and he didn’t even attempt to hide it in the slightest.

Eye for an eye… or, well, in this case blue balls for blue balls. He couldn’t even express the amount of joy he felt when his breath ghosted over his covered dick and Akaashi gasped quietly. The man had been aroused for so long, even the slightest touch sent him into overdrive.

This was going to be fun.

Bokuto kissed the tip shortly through the shorts, then focused his attention on Akaashi’s thighs instead, placing his hands on them to pull his legs apart.

They were firm and trained, but hadn’t lost a touch of their softness yet.

“Do you work out?” Bokuto asked, skirting over the sensitive skin of Akaashi’s inner thighs with his lips. Appreciating their shape, he stroked them with his fingers, thumbs skirting dangerously close to Akaashi’s dick only to retreat shortly after.

“Yeah. A little.” Although Akaashi tried his hardest to sound casual, Bokuto could hear the tremble in his voice. Soon he’d get the chance to dismantle his composure entirely.

“It certainly pays off.”

Bokuto gripped the man’s thighs tighter, giving them an appreciative squeeze. With his lips he began spreading a hot path of open-mouthed kisses. Hearing Akaashi’s breathing pick up the slightest bit, he softly bit down on his inner thigh, sucking red spots into the pale skin.

Bokuto grinned when Akaashi’s leg trembled in retaliation – it wouldn’t take long for him to take him apart.

Switching legs, he acted as if he finally was going to pay attention to Akaashi’s aching hard-on, but quickly turned to lick a stripe down his thigh instead.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi buried a hand in Bokuto’s hair, not tugging on the strands, but faintly pushing him into the general direction of his dick.

Oh yeah. Bokuto was _definitely_ enjoying this.

He went along with Akaashi’s silent plea, but not for long.

“Is this what you wanted?” Bokuto grinned as he nosed along the bulge. On top, where the tip nearly pocked out of the boxers, precum had gathered, leaving a wet stain behind.

The man shook his head, licking his dry lips, but didn’t speak a word. Bokuto couldn’t have that.

Teasingly he licked across the shorts, circling the head through the cloth. One of his hands gripped his dick tightly, massaging him just enough to make him feel it – but never enough to sooth the itch he must be feeling.

Akaashi’s breath hitched when Bokuto’s thumb caught onto his balls.

“Bokuto-san _please.”_

Part of him wanted to torture Akaashi just a little longer – smugly ask him _what_ he was begging for – but considering even Akaashi hadn’t been that cruel, he stored it away for a later day. Someday, if Akaashi let him, he wanted to take his time, see the man fall apart and cry out of desperation until _finally,_ finally Bokuto would give in and give him what he wanted. That would be a sight for the gods to behold. Today however, would not be that day, so Bokuto pulled on the shorts just enough for Akaashi’s dick to pop out.

“Wow.”

God, the man was so erect, his cock shaded in an aggressive red from all the time he had to wait – Bokuto wondered how he had lasted so long without muttering a single complaint.

“Don’t ‘wow’ my dick.” Akaashi covered his eyes with the back of his hand, probably to hide his embarrassment – or not to bust a nut at the image of Bokuto’s lips mere inches away from his cock. Bokuto liked to believe it was the latter to stroke his own ego.

“What? It’s a pretty dick.”

“Can you not- “Akaashi’s retort was cut off by a gasp when Bokuto gripped his dick by its base and licked across his head.

Bokuto felt his lips pull into another shit-eating grin at the lively reaction. At the same time though, he couldn’t help the rising arousal at the noise – his silky voice echoing downright filthy through the basement. If only his own dick hadn’t been obliterated into another universe, so wrung out it wouldn’t be able to get up for a while, he might have jerked himself off alongside the planned blowjob. That too, was a thought he locked away until he had a chance to test it out another time.

Bokuto’s kissed Akaashi’s tip before he set to work. His tongue circled it cheekily, digging into the slit then turning to the sensitive outer ridge. Closing his lips around the tip, he sucked on it, keeping the tressure tight enough it would feel like Akaashi was fucking into something.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Alongside to the movement of his head, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed, squirting a fairly large amount over his hand.

Akaashi pulled his hair when he began stroking his cock in addition to the tongue massage, loud squelching noises sounding through the room. It satisfied Bokuto, knowing the man wouldn’t be able to work a day of his life without thinking about what he had done in this exact room on this exact bed.

Akaashi visibly tried to hold back any sound he made, not the kind to let go so easily in bed – but with every flick of Bokuto’s tongue, the façade crumbled further. His fingers kept pulling on the man’s hair tighter, only to relax them shortly after as if he realized what he was doing.

Adding his free hand, Bokuto began fondling his balls, careful not to grip them too tightly, as he hadn’t exactly figured out Akaashi’s opinion on pain in bed yet. Bokuto’s however, was quite positive – as long as it had its limits.

With a pop he pulled off, not bothering to wipe his spit-slick lips. Soon they’d be an even bigger mess.

“You know I don’t mind you tugging on my hair, right? Also, feel free to fuck into my mouth. I can probably deep throat you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pulled in a sharp breath.

“Jesus isn’t doing the fucking right now.”

The extra painful tug on his hair probably was well deserved.

“And neither are you considering you have time to joke around.”

Akaashi’s voice was laced with amusement – but it didn’t hide the dark rasp, desperate for more. Bokuto swallowed heavily when he noticed the man staring down at him with half-closed, attentive eyes, pink lips slightly parted to let hot puffs of air escape. Fuck, he was unbelievably stunning, stealing Bokuto’s breath. Who allowed this man to carry this much power?

Anything he could have replied with, would have been unintelligible stuttering, so he shut himself up and opened his mouth wide. Slowly and careful not to nick Akaashi with his teeth, he took his dick in – first his head, then sliding more and more into his mouth.

He struggled to breathe through his nose, Akaashi’s cock a little bigger than those he was used to. Halfway through he pulled off again to repeat the action, taking in a little more with each time he drew back.

Akaashi threw his head back with a groan as Bokuto hollowed out his cheeks, tongue drawing lines as he went down further and further.

Instead of the aggressive pulling led by pleasure, the man stroked his hair in a soothing manner, brushing it out of Bokuto’s face.

Unstifled moans echoed through the room, mixed with the wet noises of Bokuto’s mouth.

Bokuto pushed just a little further – then the head of Akaashi’s dick brushed the back of his throat, going in, in, in. Holding his gag-reflex off, Bokuto swallowed, blinking away the tears that came with the overwhelming sensation of taking in an entire dick.

“ _Fuck_. You really weren’t kidding.”

Although he couldn’t speak, Bokuto stared at Akaashi with the mouthful of dick provocatively.

“ _Told you so.”_ Is what he expressed with it, smug over the way Akaashi’s legs twitched, toes curled inwards.

Akaashi’s hips jerked upwards ever so slightly, the man moaning, but then immediately holding himself back again.

“Shit sorry.”

Bokuto raised his eyebrow sarcastically.

“…You’re really fine with it?”

Nodding as well as he could with a dick down his throat, Bokuto began rhythmically moving his head back and forth, sucking tightly.

“I- I won’t last long in that case.”

 _‘Yeah, that’s the whole point’_ Bokuto thought to himself, doubling his effort.

“ _Oh.”_ Finally, it seemed to have clicked in Akaashi’s head, the man realizing Bokuto really was serious about his offer.

Bokuto concentrated on relaxing his throat further, heavily breathing through his nose, when he noticed Akaashi hesitantly rutting into him. He groaned in satisfaction, feeling Akaashi’s dick twitch at the vibration.

If he couldn’t have Akaashi railing him into next week today, he at least had managed to get a taste of him while getting his mouth fucked. The soon to be sore jaw was worth it.

Akaashi’s shy thrusts quickly evolved to a harder rhythm, spurred on by Bokuto’s eager head bops meeting his every move. Each thrust was accompanied by the wet noise of Bokuto’s throat being penetrated, as well as gasps that Akaashi couldn’t hold in. Trying to find the pressure that made Akaashi the most responsive, he changed the tightness of his lips pressed around the man’s cock quite a few times. Eager to hear more noises – proper moans and whines, unmuffled and loud and clear – Bokuto reintroduced one of his hands, as the other held onto Akaashi’s thigh to stabilize himself.

Tenderly he caressed Akaashi’s balls, knowing how they sensitive they got just before coming – or how quickly they could push one toward an unexpected orgasm, especially after holding off for so long

It was all too overwhelming – the smell of Akaashi’s arousal as the man moaned, finally properly moaned, curling in on himself. His naked legs touching Bokuto’s, their sweaty skin sticking together. Every swirl of his tongue as Akaashi thrust into his mouth rewarded him with another tug on his strands.

 _“Close”_ Akaashi gasped out, his trembling legs locking around Bokuto’s head. “So fucking close.”

Bokuto grinned around his cock, heart beating fast as he got to witness such a debauched version of Akaashi. The moaned words probably were supposed to be a warning for him, considering how hard Akaashi was pulling on his hair, trying to get him to move off his dick, but Bokuto didn’t heed it any mind. Sneakily he slid the hand massaging Akaashi’s balls back further and pressed down on the skin between Akaashi’s hole and his balls, knowing his prostate laid right underneath.

“Fuck, fuck- “Akaashi’s cursing went higher and higher as his hips twitched erratically, fucking into Bokuto’s mouth without much of a pattern.

In a last-ditch effort, Bokuto took his cock in as deep as possible, swallowing around it over and over, until finally, he could feel it burst hotly into the back of his throat.

Akaashi’s fingers had locked tight onto his hair, holding him right where he was. The burn on his scalp made Bokuto’s dick twitch, reacting to the delicious pain despite his own exhaustion. Not getting hard at the guttural moan Akaashi let out when he released the last of his load was almost impossible. Bokuto knew exactly what he would replay in his head over and over when he’d get go home and take a nice, long shower.

When he was sure Akaashi was done, sucking on the tip one last time to see his legs jerk through the oversensitivity, Bokuto pulled off. He made it a point for Akaashi to see him swallow, sticking out his tongue after.

“Well at least you seem to eat a lot of fruit.” Bokuto grinned and wiped his mouth and chin that he had drooled all over in the process of giving head. Probably not the prettiest sight – but worth it considering the sight he himself had been able to receive while sat between Akaashi’s thighs.

“You-you could have just spit it out- “Akaashi stared at him flabbergasted, his eyes glazed over, his expression totally fucked out. He obviously was in no way prepared to deal with Bokuto’s dumb foolery right now – not that it made Bokuto go any easier on him though.

“Nah, I had to make sure I leave enough of an impression for you to actually call me back.”

“I’m literally your _fan_.”

“Oh. I forgot about that.” Bokuto panicked for a short minute, wondering if this was considered taking advantage of his fans, but then decided to banish that thought to the back of his mind, as he regularly did with the fact that Akaashi had known him before they officially met and he had probably destroyed any honest respect he had for him.

“You’re an idiot.” Akaashi pulled on Bokuto’s hair, forcing him upwards until he reached close enough to kiss the other man. Exhaling shakily through his nose, Bokuto relaxed into Akaashi’s hold instantly, falling into the comfortable rhythm of the kiss. In an attempt to better the angle, he sat on the man’s lap, enjoying their shared body heat. The kiss wasn’t desperate nor seducing this time – their lips melting together in an almost chaste manner, hugging each other innocently. The hot-blooded butterflies that had risen earlier didn’t appear, instead, their kiss left behind a soothing tingle of warmth.

When they parted, they both had to catch their breaths, staring at each other through hooded lids as their foreheads touched.

It took Bokuto a while to gather his wits, but when he did, he wanted to at least get his most important point across.

“So, uhm… about that date? Would you mind giving me your number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting everyone including myself in horny jail for this one  
> Also, Bokuto looking at Akaashi's dick really was just a "hey bro NICE COCK" moment   
> tbh, I have to thank my friend for beating my ass to continue this (and even starting to write this in the first place) every time I struggle with writing I spam her and she hypes me up. The ultimate hypeman and I love her very much  
> I know the second chapter released extra quickly but don't expect a new one too soon, I've actually freshly started studying game design and am working on a Bokuaka Zombie AU at the same time (it's not out yet!). I made this chapter extra long as a treat tho <3   
> There will be one or two more chapters including Kuroo and Bokuto bickering, probably a bit of the date and then them railing each other and that'll be it! Hopefully I can continue soon but lord, writing smut really wrings any energy I have out of me
> 
> I really, really hope I didn't do too bad with the smut (still practicing) and if you find any typos, please point them out to me since I've read over this so many times I no longer see them!


End file.
